


Willy Wonka and Scarlett Beauregarde

by TZER0



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Love Stories, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZER0/pseuds/TZER0
Summary: Ms. Beauregarde runs into Willy Wonka one year after the events of "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and attempts to convince Mr. Wonka to find a way to change her daughter back to normal. But something happens that the two of them weren't expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction of Tim Burton's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I do not own the characters presented in this fanfiction, nor do I claim right.

A year had passed since the events of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Charlie Buckett and Mr. Willy Wonka were making all sorts of delicious candies for the world. However, the evil children who had emerged from the factory hadn’t changed much emotionally. In Atlanta, Georgia, resided the home of the Beauregardes, Violet and Scarlett. Scarlett Beauregarde was now considered to be just “Miss”. Her husband was long gone. Scarlett was very frustrated and disappointed that her daughter had not won the grand prize. The woman was now doing her makeup in the mirror, she was about to go to work. Scarlett Beauregarde worked as a call agent for a small company. She hated her job, but it paid the bills. “Violet!” she now called out to her daughter. Violet rolled into the room with her stretchy body, then stood up to face her mom. “Yes mother?” “I’m headed off to work now, stay indoors and out of sight,” Ms. Beauregarde told her. “But mom, all the kids should see how amazing I look!” Violet whined. “Violet! Don’t argue with me!” Her mom snapped frustrated. “You know I’m still trying to find a way to make you normal again!” Violet rolled her eyes in anger: “Yes mom.” “I’ll be back tonight,” Scarlett said before leaving the house.  
The company Ms. Beauregarde worked for was a warehouse that stored items that people brought online for shopping. She answered the phones, then relayed the order to the packaging department so they could prepare the item. Today, it seemed like a rush hour, nonetheless, Miss Scarlett Beauregarde sat in her seat and got to work. She did several hours of calls, nothing exciting happened. Then she took her last call of the day. “Hello?” She began the call trying her hardest not to sound tired. “Yes, uh, I would like to track my package,” a voice said on the other end. There was something very familiar about the voice on the other end of her phone, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She pushed the thought aside and continued the call: “Yes, if you could give me the package number, I will track it for you.” “Oh yes, the number is 5601875987721,” the man on the other end said.

“Oh yes, that package is due here tomorrow, would you still like it to be delivered to your house?”  
“No, that will be alright. I will come there myself to get it.”  
“May I have a name?”  
“It’s Wonka. Willy Wonka.”

The reality hit Scarlett like a bug on a windshield. That’s who the voice belonged to! Before she could say any further, Mr. Wonka hung up. Willy Wonka was coming there! It was all a shock. Maybe she could finally get that man to fix her daughter. But she had time to think of how she would. It would all unfold tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Scarlett Beauregarde was back at her job. She was practically up all night thinking about Willy Wonka’s arrival. She already had a plan to make the man change her daughter back to normal. She was dressed up in her blue outfit and at the moment was doing her makeup. She had just finished applying her lipstick when she looked up. There was Mr. Willy Wonka across the room, flesh and blood, He was wearing his usual costume, with those goofy sunglasses he wore when she first met him. Wonka was speaking to Scarlett’s boss. Her boss was practically geeking out at the sight of Mr. Wonka. She saw her boss point in her direction. Willy Wonka smirked at her boss and made his way to her. Ms. Beauregarde, immediately ducked her face to quickly fix her hair. If it was necessary, she would use her looks like the last time to get what she wanted. Wonka made a stop right by her desk. “Are you the person I spoke to yesterday?” he asked. Scarlett sat up straight: “Yes,” She smiled warmly. Under his odd glasses, Wonka’s eyes widened. He knew who this woman was. “Hello Mr. Wonka,” Scarlett smiled standing up from her desk. “You’re Violet Beauregarde’s muh-mou-muh”- Mr. Wonka stuttered. “Mother,” Scarlett finished still keeping her warm smile. “Oh yeah,” Wonka smiled. “That.” Ms. Beauregarde smiled back and passed the package to the man. “Here it is, you won’t need to sign for it.” “Thanks,” Wonka replied calmly. Wonka turned to leave, he was nearly out the door in walking when Scarlett grabbed her coat and headed after him.  
“Would you like to go for a walk?” she asked him. “No need, I knew how to,” Wonka replied quickly trying to get away. She sensed that he was trying to escape, to make sure he didn’t, she tucked her right arm through his left. “Oh, I insist!” she smiled. Willy Wonka looked petrified! Scarlett tugged him along with her. To Scarlett Beauregarde, they looked like a normal couple walking down the street, but to Mr. Wonka, it was a nightmare. “Can we stop?” Wonka begged. He was attempting to break free and head home. “Great idea!” Scarlett agreed. “There’s a bench right there.” The woman dragged Wonka over to it and sat down with him to the left of her. Now she had him where she wanted him. Ms. Beaureagrde pulled out her pocket mirror and combed her hair with her hand. “Do you remember my daughter?” she asked. “Oh yes, the big blueberry,” Willy Wonka chuckled. Ignoring the comment Scarlett moved on: “I want you to find a way to change her back.” “It’s impossible,” Wonka replied. “I have no idea how. I couldn’t even change my oompa loompa’s back to normal.” “You’ll find a way,” Scarlett ordered. She now batted her eyes and put her left hand on his gloved right. This was her attempt at flirting to get what she wanted.

Willy Wonka jumped, it was all very strange for him. He slowly turned toward the woman, and their eyes met. Wonka was clearly wanting her to let go. But Scarlett was thinking something much different, in fact, quite the opposite. She saw something in his eyes that no one as crazy as her could see.

Mr. Wonka could tell this woman wouldn’t move her hand to let him free. So he would have to make her. “Uh, my hand seems to be stuck,” he chuckled nervously. “Yours seemed to have passed out and fell on mine. I don’t know, maybe if you”- Before Mr. Wonka could finish his sentence, Scarlett shut her eyes, leaned in and pressed her lips to Willy Wonka’s. Willy Wonka reacted in alarm, he began to make noises to get her to stop. Scarlett was still locked in the kiss. Growing more intimate, her hands crept up to Wonka’s shoulders as her warm lips rubbed against Wonkas. Mr. Wonka was about to firmly push Scarlett Beauregarde away from him, but for some reason, he liked the feel her warm wet lips. He slowly closed his eyes and became immersed in the kiss himself. Scarlett finally opened her eyes and pulled her mouth away. She was shocked at what just happened. Did she kiss Willy Wonka? She had only planned to flirt with him so he would be motivated to cure Violet, but she got carried away. “Heh, I should be going,” Mr. Wonka said then darted away. “Wait!” Ms. Beauregarde said. But there was no stopping that man.  
Scarlett Beauregarde had another problem to cope with. It wasn’t possible, or was it? Was Scarlett Beauregarde in love with Willy Wonka?


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Scarlett Beaureagrde was having dinner with her stretchy daughter. Violet’s mom however, was in too deep of thought to eat. She was thinking about the strange events that happened that day. She couldn’t deny the inevitable, she had feelings for the strange Willy Wonka. To her, he seemed like a lost little kid that needed to be looked after. She found that attractive somehow, then again, that was just Scarlett Beauregarde. She was known to be attracted to weird men. Her husband for example, married her, then divorced her after ten days. Willy Wonka is a broken man, Scarlett thought, but could it be that I am broken too?

* * *

Meanwhile, things were worse for Willy Wonka. Scarlett Beauregarde’s kiss had left him in a weird frenzy. He was acting very jittery. Charlie Buckett, his eventual successor, was attempting to discuss business suggestions with Mr. Wonka. Willy Wonka was barely listening. “Mr. Wonka? Mr. Wonka?” Charlie tugged at his sleeve. Willy Wonka jumped at the sound of Charlie’s voice. “I’m sorry Charlie I was having a flashback,” he confessed still dreary-eyed. “Are you alright?” the boy asked. “Of course I am!” Wonka said. “Why wouldn’t I be?” “Because you’re not interested in what’s happening here,” Charlie replied calmly. “You could run this factory all by yourself you know,” Wonka said.

“Mr. Wonka, please tell me, is there something wrong?” Charlie asked. Charlie considered Willy Wonka to be a friend, so he would always try to help him with most things. “I ran into a woman today,” Mr. Wonka started. “What kind of woman?” Charlie asked. Mr. Wonka suddenly looked frustrated: “Does it matter? It was a woman! I can’t help it being Ms. Beauregarde, or I can’t help thinking she likes me and I might like her.” “You like her?” Charlie repeated surprised. Charlie, of course, didn’t think this was odd at all, When Mr. Wonka gave the factory to Charlie, he already revealed that he did not know how much longer he had. “Mr. Wonka, it’s okay if you like her,” Charlie reassured him. “You’re just saying that!” Wonka exclaimed. “Remember, it was hard for me to approach my dad, this is different!” “It doesn’t have to be,” the boy said. “People can enjoy their lives even if they have someone by their side, look at my parents.”   
“What are you suggesting?” Mr. Wonka asked. “That I marry her?” “Do you want to?” Charlie asked. Now Mr. Wonka in his boyhood had plenty of crushes, but none bothered to even notice him, mostly because he was the kid in the teeth brace. Still, deep down he was attracted to Violet’s mom. He did like her. Charlie spoke, cutting into his thoughts: “Mr. Wonka, if you want to spend your life with her, it’s no problem at all. I can take care of things here.” Willy Wonka could see the reasoning in the boy’s face, he knew Charlie was right. He shouldn’t be afraid to try something new, it was what life was about. “Charlie, you’re absolutely right!” Mr. Wonka beamed. After patting Charlie’s head, Wonka headed to his lab, he had work to do…

* * *

Scarlett Beauregarde was walking by herself in her neighborhood. Truthfully, she was deep in thought over what happened that day, and what she should do. Before she could entertain any more thoughts, a glass box descended from the sky and made a landing ten feet away from her. The glass elevator had Mr. Willy Wonka in it. Ms. Beauregarde watched as Wonka stepped out of the elevator, he flashed a nervous smile. “Would you mind coming back to the factory with me? He asked. “If you bring your daughter, I think I have something that can cure her.” This was huge news to the woman. “Yes!” She beamed. “Yes, I will!”

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Willy Wonka and the Beauregardes were back in the inventing room. Violet was flipping into the room, which annoyed her mother still. “Violet, use your legs!” Scarlett scolded. “Come on mom!” Violet whined. Mr. Wonka stopped in front of a machine: “Here it is! I call it the humanizer! It’s guaranteed to fix Violet!” Ms. Beauregarde turned to her daughter. “Well, what are you waiting for Violet? Get in!” “Do I have to mom?” Violet whined. “NOW!” Scarlett yelled. Violet sighed and obeyed her mother, she stepped inside the machine and Mr. Wonka shut the door behind the girl. The machine began to whir and hum as it worked on Violet.  
Scarlett was very nervous, she slowly walked behind Mr. Wonka and placed her hands on his shoulders. “It should be a few more seconds,” Wonka chuckled nervously. True to his word, the machine stopped making noise. The door popped open, and the girl stepped out, her skin color was normal. “Did it work?” Scarlett asked. “Only one way to find out,” Wonka responded. “Violet, try stretching.” Violet did as told and tried to flex, but she couldn’t bend herself to do it. “I’m normal again,” Violet said disappointed. “It worked!” Ms. Beauregarde beamed. “Yay,” Wonka said weakly. Scarlett smiled at Wonka, who slowly gave a smirk back. They were smiling at each other for a few seconds until Violet broke the awkward silence: “Mom! Say something!” she demanded. Mr. Wonka would say something, because what he had to say would change his life forever.

* * *

The time had indeed come for Charlie to run the factory by himself. Willy Wonka was about to leave the candy business and embark on a new adventure. Within three weeks of anxiety and planning, and eleven attempts to bail, Willy Wonka married Scarlett Beauregarde. Their wedding took place in the factory. Scarlett’s last name was now Wonka, and Violet was now Willy Wonka’s stepdaughter. Mr. Wonka was now about to board the glass elevator with his new family for a honeymoon. “Charlie, you’ll be fine running things without me,” he smiled. “So where are you going?” Charlie asked. “Someplace warm,” Wonka replied. “My wife thinks I need sunlight.” Charlie giggled, then he gave Mr. Wonka a big hug. Wonka in return hugged him back. “I will miss you,” he assured. “But you gave me a new adventure to go on.” “Goodbye Mr. Wonka,” Charlie said. “I’ll see you again,” Wonka beamed. Turning away, he now boarded the elevator with his new family. He wrapped his left arm around his wife, and she in turn put her left hand on his chest. Then the elevator took off, the factory was Charlies now. Mr. Wonka and Charlie were now getting started on their new adventures…


End file.
